Bugs
List of reported Bugs. If you report a '''Bug', please include as much detail as you can. Not all of these have been rigorously tested, so feel free to report your findings in the comments.'' Some of these bugs can be used to the player's advantage, so don't report those to the developer. Gameplay Bugs * SR floor bosses are supposed to drop that floor's rare monster, but Vampire and Phoenix's drops are switched (Vampire drops Succubus, Phoenix drops Cyclops). * The game saves your progress at the start of each turn, and the rng is not seeded, so you can "crash" the game and reload it to get favorable rng. There are many uses for this, some of which are game-breaking. Please do not document specific uses. * Phoenix is supposed to be unlocked after collecting all of the normal partners from the first 5000m, but this alone does not unlock her. She may be unobtainable, or the condition could be a prerequisite for another method to unlock her. * The 4500m floor gives less gold from chests than the earlier floors. We believe this is a mistake because it is the only floor to break the pattern of increasing gold. Visual Bugs * Some like and love state face overlays don't perfectly match the underlying image, for example succubus love, kyonshi and kyonshi+ like and love, and maybe others. * While scrolling through the items list, items which you have obtained but have 0 of due to gifting will flicker black * Selecting a card while drawing will not make it move up, and selecting another card will move it down below the other cards. Unused Content * There is a "Seraph+" in the game's code as partner 68, but the stats are broken, and I suspect unobtainable. Partners 64-67 seem to be complete and functional bosses of 6000m and 6500m, but those levels are unreleased. * There is a functional "Elemental Master" playable character in the game's code, focusing on charge cards, though I don't know how/if she is unlockable. There is no empty slot for a 5th character on the character select, and her character portrait is a silhouette, so I would guess unused. Fixed * Pre-1.1.29: The "Redraw" skill is not working (Mimic+, Vampire and Phoenix are concerned). * Pre-1.1.26: Using the "Treasure Hunt" skill to move by X will change the distance of your most recently used card to X. This can be used to your advantage to get more low-distance cards so you don't miss stuff and have more regen and cooldown turns between battles (or by boosting your distance while speedrunning when trying to get Super Rare bosses). Again, boosters will not be reverted to their proper values after the run. * Pre-1.1.26: Since 1.1.25 partner full images are drawn in 16 bit color (at least on my device), with visible banding due to the drawing style. * Pre-1.1.26: In some levels (for exemple in 3000m or 5000m dungeon), the "Will o' Wisp+" is named "Will o' Wisp" (name is incorrect). * Pre-1.1.26: The script text of Lamia+ is wrong just in english, making her countdown like this : 4 ->3 ->4 ->1 and launching her devastating attack then. * Pre-1.1.25: While selecting boosters, if you click your character or partner, the boosters you selected will be lost. * Pre-1.1.25: Using change-card-type skills will affect booster cards, even after the run is over. This can be used to your advantage by allowing you to start with more of the same booster type, or to get stronger attack boosters.